Tradicción de la Familia
by DanniMoon
Summary: Iroh y Korra se conocen desde que eran adolescentes para ambos fueron su primer amor pero azares del destino hicieron que Iroh tuviera novia olvidándose de la morena, luego de la traición se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a la morena (KORROH) (OneShot TERMINADO)


**Hola hola primero que nada les traigo este one-shot TERMINADO de Korroh :3 con un ligero toque de Makorra :3 quiero dedicar este fic a Jessi (Jrosas) por tanto insistir que subeira :P jajajaja es para ti espero que lo disfrutes muchísimo y me digas que te pareció :D **

**Sin más por el momento**

**Live ForEver**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon.  
**

**TRADICION DE LA FAMILIA**

**OoO_OoO_OoO**

Una pequeña niña morena está jugando con su mejor amiga Naga una cachorra blanca de apenas unos 4 años es una perra osa polar conveniente para el Polo sur donde vive esa niña de ojos azules.

-Korra tenemos que hablar contigo-le dijo una mujer de edad avanzada su cabello blanco la delataba

La pequeña morena de ojos azules que respondió por el nombre de korra se metió a su humilde casa donde se encontraba sus padres, los señores de la orden del loto blanco, su mentora Katara y un señor de edad algo avanzada que usaba ropas rojas con negras distintas de la nación de fuego.

-mira hija te presentamos al Lord Zuko-le dijo su mama mientras el señor de las ropas rojas y negras se inclinaba en forma de saludo de igual forma respondió la niña

Pasaron las horas y Lord Zuko se la paso contándole historias a Korra de como él y su vida pasada tuvieron una amistad hermosa y duradera, ella quedo fascinada el cómo recuperaron el balance de la tierra y crearon Republic City, también dio una vuelta por el polo sur en su dragón rojo.

-Me tengo que ir Korra-le dijo Zuko mientras se agachaba a la altura de ella- pero me las arregle que cuando cumplas 15 vayas a entrenar su fuego control

-Espero que venga seguido Lord Zuko-le decía la ojo azul triste- casi no veo a nadie

-Vendré cada 2 meses-

**OoO_OoO_OoO**

Así fue como fue Zuko cumplió su promesa visitaba a la joven avatar cada dos meses y la veía crecer, Korra ya tenía 15 años tenía que ser transferida a la nación del fuego no solo para dominar Fuego-Control sino también para perfeccionar Tierra-Control ya que tenía tierra en su hogar se le dificultaba por el simple hecho de estar rodeada de nieve.

El ex dirigente de la nación de fuego se encontraba en el puerto para poder recibir como se merece ala joven avatar quien se quedaría unos 2 años para poder tener un mejor éxito en su entrenamiento.

-Abuelo falta mucho para que llegue el Avatar-le dijo su nieto quien tenía el nombre de su adorado tío.

-Siempre debes ser paciente pequeño-le respondió sabiamente Iroh, pues a pesar de tener ya 18 años se mostraba como un joven energético con ganas de comerse el mundo en un bocado.

Pasaron 15 minutos para que el barco llegara con Korra y el Loto Blanco, la morena cuando bajo se veía molesta con los señores sabios con los que viajaba, enseguida que vio a Lord Zuko le cambio el semblante de su cara, fue presentada al único nieto de el Iroh ll; Llegaron al palacio donde se hospedaría Korra su habitación tenía una grandiosa vista hacia el mar.

**OoO_OoO_OoO**

Luego del banquete de bienvenida era hora de dormir, Korra por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño y fue justamente a la playa donde veía la luna de forma perdía, Iroh escucho ruidos cuando la joven avatar salía sin ser vista él quiso avisar a los guardias pero sintió que era algo inapropiado así que fue a ver hacia donde iba y fue donde la vio sentada viendo la luna con lágrimas en los ojos, eso a él joven le partió el corazón se sentó alado de ella y le tendió un pañuelo.

-Perdón esto es estúpido lo digo por estar llorando en medio de la noche-le dijo Korra mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-Aunque seas el Avatar sigues siendo una chica con sentimientos no debes sentirte avergonzada de nada-le dijo el muchacho viendo la luna

No dijeron ninguna palabra más, al parecer era como si quisieran la compañía del otro, siendo adolecentes deberían tener muchos amigos con los que se puedan desahogar y platicar pero para ellos era imposible ya que Iroh ll tenía un deber con su nación y Korra con el mundo

**OoO_OoO_OoO**

A partir de ese momento ellos comenzaron una verdadera amistad, entrenaban juntos, comían juntos, iban a la playa juntos prácticamente eran inseparables pero a la edad de la hormona como mucha gente le suele llamar para korra en especialmente comenzó a tener una atracción hacia su amigo.

Esa bella atracción o el primer amor como le llamo ella se iba a acabar pronto ya que habían pasado ya los **dos años** que se quedaría en esa hermosa nación era prácticamente víspera de navidad y su barco para que fuera de vuelta al polo sur seria dentro de unos días.

-korra ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Iroh mientras veía que la morena caminaba de un lado a otro

-Iroh debo decirte algo muy importante-Le dijo la muchacha ya de 17 años, se acercó lentamente a él joven de 20 años- me gustas mucho

Cuando le dijo esto Korra al príncipe de la nación del fuego se puso tan roja como las ropas que el llevaba, el simplemente se quedó atónito sin saber que decir, eso fue una declaración fuerte, nunca se lo imagino ella simplemente salió corriendo no fue exactamente como ella había soñado en cambio fue algo vergonzosa.

**OoO_OoO_OoO**

Ni un día más ni un día menos era justamente el día que Korra volvería al polo sur estaba tan devastada por como termino su primer amorío, no tenía nada que decir simplemente se despidió de todos muy rápido menos claro de Lord Zuko quien le prometió que la visitaría dentro de un mes

Se subió a el barco y se fue directo a su cuarto para tirarse pero cuando la abrió la puerta lo encontró a ahí a el chico que le había robado el corazón sentado en su cama y se paró y camino hacia ella.

-Korra sé que fui un tonto al no decirte mis sentimientos en el momento que me declaraste los tuyos-le dijo el joven mientras la veía a los ojos- quiero decirte que también me gustas pero ahorita es imposible nuestra relación por todo lo que tenemos encima, también me gustas

Iroh acorto la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso para ambos su primer beso, fue dulce y especial como lo recuerda la morena luego de ese romántico momento se abrazaron para ellos es como si hubiera sido una eternidad pero fue unos segundos

**OoO_OoO_OoO**

Paso un año Korra ya tenía 18 años nunca tuvo señales de él, aunque le preguntaba a Lord Zuko el siempre evadía la pregunta pero no comprendía porque hasta que se enteró que él iba a ir al Polo Sur ya había comenzado sus labores como General de las Fuerzas Unidas, aunque estaba un poco enfadada con él por no mandar ni siquiera una carta lo perdonaría al instante que lo viera y así fue estaba con Naga su mejor amiga esperando a que desembarcara el ansiosa y fue como lo vio bajar un poco más alta y su cabello perfectamente arreglado lucía un traje rojo con blanco y por supuesto un abrigo que lo protegía del frio y corrió inmediatamente hacia el para abrazarlo.

-Eres un tonto, porque nunca me mandaste una carta-le dijo la morena sin soltarlo pero sintió que algo no iba bien no fue correspondía de su abrazo y lo vio a la cara lucia algo confundido y a respuesta dio pasos hacia atrás- ¿Iroh?

Cuando pregunto por su nombre una muchacha le abrazo el brazo lo cual hizo que él se pusiera más nervioso, el rompecabezas comenzaba a armarse, nunca le mando ninguna carta porque el ya tenía novia.

-Korra te presento a Asami, mi novia-le dijo secamente el general

El corazón de korra se rompió lo supuso desde los meses que no le mandaba respuesta alguna de su paradero y cuando le preguntaba a Lord Zuko por él, simplemente asintio "gustosa" y se retiró ya que tenía que hacer "cosas de Avatar"

**OoO_OoO_OoO**

Volvieron a pasar años exactamente dos para que el joven de la avatar volviera sanar ya que no tenía tiempo de pensar en su ex primer amor ahora estaba con Mako su actual novio quien al parecer la hacía feliz, la pareja junto a su mejor amigo Bolín fueron a la Isla Ember a unos días de descanso después de lo sucedido con Amón, Lord Zuko los había invitado, la pareja tenía problemas como ninguna otra pero eso no era excusa para dejar de quererse.

Iroh estaba observando a la pareja y pensando lo imbécil que fue al dejar la morena, él estaba imaginando que hubiera pasado si le hubiera mandado cartas solo soltaba suspiros de frustración y su abuelo se dio cuenta, andar con Asami fue un error para el simplemente lo engaño y se fue con un empresario de la Nación de la Tierra.

-¿Sabes? Ellos no duraran-le dijo sabiamente a su nieto mientras veía al avatar y su novio- se ve medio fanfarrón

-No digas eso abuelo ella se ve contenta-le contesto nostálgico

-Míralo bien y veras que tengo razón-

Iroh observo a Mako quien se veía serio y Korra trataba de hacer que riera cuando lo lograba solo bufaba de ver las cosas que hacia su hermano tratando de hacer "arena control", su abuelo quizás tenía razón Korra era una chica energética que le gustaba andar de un lugar a otro y su actual novio se veía más conservador y reservar su lugar

-No te preocupes nieto mío vas a seguir la tradición de la familia-le dijo su abuelo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro

**-¿La tradición de la familia?-**pregunto confundido

-Perseguir al avatar-contesto entre risas Lord Zuko


End file.
